monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Metalhëad
|row2 = |row3 = 150|raritycolor = metal|Prev = |Next = }}Heavier than a rain of axes. He’s all about motorcycles and raw meat. We tried to ask him more questions to write this piece for you but he kicked us out of his habitat after two minutes. Doesn’t seem to like people, this one. Stats and Information |book = |relic = |level = 7|price = 2,300|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 305|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Unholy Diver|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Thunderstruck|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 35|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = War Dissemble|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 35|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 21|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Fear of the Light|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 23|Group1b Text = 50% chance|Group1c Name = Hell's on Fire|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 20|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 25|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Shouting for Vengeance|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 50|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 0|Group2a Stamina = 30|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Kill Them All!|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 30|Group2b Accuracy = 90|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 32|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Paranoia|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 28|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = In the Darkest Hour|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 4|Group3a Stamina = 27|Group3a Text = heal 20% life and restore 20% stamina|Group3b Name = Justice for All!|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 30|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 32|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Ace of Hearts|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 60|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 35|Group3c Text = self: |Special Warmup = 0|Default2 Warmup = 0|Group1a Warmup = 0|Group1b Warmup = 0|Group1c Warmup = 0|Group2a Warmup = 0|Group2b Warmup = 0|Group2c Warmup = 0|Group3a Warmup = 1|Group3b Warmup = 0|Group3c Warmup = 0}} Trivia * Skills reference many metal and rock bands, albums, and songs. The Final Countdown is a song and album by Europe. Thunderstruck is a song by AC/DC. Fear of the Light is a song by Hysterica. Hell's on Fire is a song by glam metal band Metal Shop. Screaming for Vengeance is a song and album by Judas Priest. Kill 'Em All and ...And Justice for All are albums by Metallica. Paranoid is a song and album by Black Sabbath. * Unholy Diver may be a reference to a metal band by the same name. In the Darkest Hour may be a reference to metal band Darkest Hour. Ace of Hearts may refer to a goth metal band of the same name. Category:Legendary Metal